Hiroshi
"}} |previous affiliation= |occupation= Treasure Hunter |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Drake Lala |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons=Chain Blade |manga debut= Chapter 343 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hiroshi (ヒロシ Hiroshi) is a member of Treasure Hunting Guild Sylph Labyrinth sent to recover the Eternal Flame from the Sun Village. Appearance Hiroshi is a well-built man of average height. Probably his most notable feature is his dark hair, which is styled into four tall spikes that jut straight upwards from his head. This, coupled with his stubble, curved eyes and eyebrows, and puckered mouth, gives him a rather unruly appearance. Dressing quite casually, Hiroshi sports a pair of dark cargo pants tucked into lace-up boots and a light jacket; said jackets sleeves being rolled to his elbows, whilst the fur-lined collar is kept up around his neck. Completing his look, Hiroshi wears an arm band that bears his guilds logo, has a belt with multiple pockets tied around his waist and carries a large sword which he straps across his back. Personality Hiroshi is a fairly laid back man, although he has shown a tendency to anger quickly. He has also displayed a fairly cocky attitude, openly flashing about his guilds vial of a liquid Moon Drip and being very pleased about their ownership of it. Most notably, Hiroshi has habit of overusing the word "super", slipping it into his sentences on multiple occasions for no real semantic purpose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 15 When confused, he and his teammate Lala were shown using each other's catchphrase, with Hiroshi momentarily replacing his signature adjective with the other's "Dun".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 14 History Not much is known about Hiroshi's past, apart from the fact that at some point he became a member of Sylph Labyrinth and decided to attempt the stealing of the Eternal Flame from the Sun Village. Failing multiple times due to the giants guarding it, he and his guild mates were happy to hear that the town and its occupants had been frozen, and together the group went out of their way to obtain a liquid form of Moon Drip in the hopes of taking the flame whilst it was unprotected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 2 Synopsis Sun Village arc Hiroshi and his guild mates arrive at the Sun Village to discover that Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla are already there investigating the frozen occupants. Calling out to them, Hiroshi and his friends introduce themselves, and tell the Mages to stay out of their way, as they claimed the Eternal Flame as their own first. When Natsu and Gray reply that they aren't after the flame, Hiroshi becomes confused and asks what purpose they have if not to take the treasure guarded by the giants of the village. When they hear that Fairy Tail plans to dispel the enchantment on the giants, Hiroshi and his friends complain that such a thing is getting in the way, and explain that they are using the frozen giants to their advantage, as they have been unable to obtain the flame before due to the heavy protection the giants provide it with. When Gray points out that the flame is also most likely frozen, Hiroshi pulls a vial from his person, happily gloating as he reveals it to be a liquid form of Moon Drip that they intend to use to melt the flame. This revelation accidentally turns the tables on the group though, as the Fairy Tail Mages suddenly realize that they can use the Moon Drip to restore the village, and all begin to pursue Hiroshi and his friends to steal it from them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 10-16 Running from the group, Hiroshi and his friends make for a nearby forest, before they decide that they will actually turn and try to fight. As Lala takes on Natsu and Drake runs for higher ground to utilize his sniper, Hiroshi draws the sword from his back and moves to take on Gray, dodging the man's Ice-Make attacks to strike him with his extendable sword. As Gray barely dodges the strike Hiroshi takes his position, glaring Gray down as Natsu openly admits that the trio are better fighters than he anticipated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 2-13 Contradicting Natsu's claim, Hiroshi eagerly reveals that they are the winners of the Great Hidden Treasure Tournament of Fiore and tells them to not lump them with the other Treasure Hunter Guilds. Distracted, their Moon Drip bottle is stolen by Gray's Ice-Make: Thieving Hand, which instantly prompts Hiroshi to alert Drake. However, Lucy blocks off his attack. Noticing as Drake's bullet is intercepted, Hiroshi quickly takes a hold of his Chain Blade and attacks Gray with its hidden blade, as well as Lucy in its assault rifle mode. He continues to shoot his surroundings until the bottle is tossed to Happy, who lets it shatter on the ground after Carla throws it at him. Hiroshi, ultimately shocked, calls Happy evil for breaking something he stole. As he converses with Lala, Hiroshi mistakenly confuses his catchphrase with the latter, being noticed by Wendy. Seconds later, Hiroshi hears Natsu's declaration of hearing a familiar voice nearby, only to follow him in hopes of attaining Lucy's rare keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 4-16 Hiding their faces behind cat masks, resembling Happy and Carla, the hunters move onto their next objective: Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Before long however, Wendy becomes aware of their presence and warns Lucy immediately. Hiroshi talks to Lala in amazement, ultimately shocked to have someone see through their treasure hunter skill disguises. The two pick themselves up and, revealing their goal to Lucy, showcase an entirely different person as Hiroshi begins to attack the frozen giants with his weapon; even though Lucy reminds him that they are still alive. He further emphasizes his guild's view on materials that are treasure and that which is not when he states that he simply does not care if the giants are alive, without any remorse whatsoever, and that he will undoubtedly do the opposite of what people tell him to do—which defines a treasure hunter. An angered Wendy uses her Sky Dragon's Roar, tired of nicely asking Hiroshi to stop, blowing the hunters back. He then readies himself for the upcoming battle along his two comrades, claiming that they will be taking the keys and the women. However, just as Drake aims to shoot Wendy, Flare Corona, unprecedentedly, intercepts the bullet with her hair. Hiroshi ponders as Flare says that now it will be a fight between three women and three men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 13-19 Looking at Flare in amazement, Hiroshi listens to her story as she reveals that she is from Sun Village, and that when she returned she saw the giants frozen; ultimately angering her. Hiroshi tries to defend himself and his comrades by stating that they had nothing to do with said action, and that their only goal is the Eternal Flame. However, he is soon interrupted by Flare, who tells him that the flame is an important protector of their village. Elongating her hair, Flare aims it at the hunters, only to have it cut by Hiroshi with his sword. Nonetheless, with Lucy's help, Hiroshi is attacked once again with the Mage's Hair Magic. Not putting much effort into his tactics, Hiroshi solely continues to cut Flare's hair with his weapon. Though much to his shock, Flare uses her hair to create small bombs around him afterwards; blowing him back. Getting back up, Hiroshi tangles Flare's hair in a near by tree, claiming that it's ten years too early for Mages like them to fight Treasure hunters like them and that they should just shake their bottoms for men like them. However, Flare manages to extend her hair further and put Hiroshi in a strong hold. Shortly thereafter, he is sent flying into the sky by Flare's finishing move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 1-18 After their fight with the Mages and due to Doriate's Retrogression Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Page 3 Hiroshi and his fellow Treasure Hunters are turned into kids as they whimper in discomfort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Page 6 Shortly thereafter, however, they change back into their previous forms when the Demon is dominated by Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 350, Pages 15-17 Abilities Treasure Hunter Skills: As a Treasure Hunter, Hiroshi has access to a range of abilities which aren't strictly combat-related. These appear to have varying purposes, and some are noted by others to be partly comedic (and thus somewhat ineffective).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 14 *'Disguise': Hiroshi is supposedly capable of disguising himself as someone else in order to go unnoticed among the ones who were to know that person. In addition, this skill can seemingly be employed to assume the identity of animals, as shown from him impersonating Happy. It, however, proves to be rather ineffective, with the disguise not hiding his identity at all and being comedic at most: when pretending to be Happy, Hiroshi merely painted his face blue, drew feline attributes (namely a nose, a stylized muzzle and whiskers) on it, and moved around on all four limbs (which Exceeds are actually never shown doing). He also ended his sentences by meowing, but couldn't avoid using his signature adjective "super" in them. *'Knot Tying': Even when engaged in combat, Hiroshi is capable of tying strict knots with great speed and skill; something which can come in useful for a variety of purposes. He was shown to be swift and graceful enough to secure Flare Corona's hair to a tree without her even realizing, approaching without her noticing from behind after her Hair Shower - Firefly Flame had struck him; something which momentarily prevented the female Mage from using her Magic. The way he restrained her hair seemed to involve wrapping it several times around the trunk and ultimately sealing it in place with what looked like an overhand knot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 14-15 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hiroshi has displayed a rather advanced technique with a sword, utilizing the mechanical, transforming Chain Blade as his weapon of choice, and displaying great efficiency with it. His skills in the use of the weapon's basic form (and thus in general swordsmanship) allowed him to cut down some of the ice spears generated by Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer with ease, astonishing the Fairy Tail Mage. Hiroshi is shown to be just as capable when it comes to exploiting his sword's unique techniques: right after negating Gray's attack, he was able to extend his blade and almost land a blow on the Fairy Tail Mage, the feat made more creditable due to the sheer size and length of the weapon being used.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 7-9 He could also slice through the magically frozen leg of a giant, leaving a deep crack in it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 16 and cut Flare's hair into many pieces every time she tried to assault him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 11 *'Super Slash' (超斬る Chō Kiru): A simple, yet somewhat acrobatic move which Hiroshi employed in response to Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer spell, performing a leap which allowed him to both evade most of the generated ice weapons and to slice through one of them which was honing in on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 7-8 *'Super Stab' (超突き Chō Tsuki): An extremely powerful strike which takes full advantage of the Chain Blade's characteristics. Hiroshi rapidly extends his sword's secondary blade in the opponent's direction, trying to impale them with it. This move not only takes the foe by surprise, but also possesses incredible momentum, enough to generate a powerful shockwave in the air in the same direction of the lunge: when Gray dodged it, Super Stab reduced a massive tree, several meters away from both the Fairy Tail Mage and the tip of the Chain Blade itself, to pieces, engulfing it into an explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 8-9 Enhanced Agility: Hiroshi possesses considerable reflexes and dexterity, evading the spears generated by Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer with an acrobatic jump (much to the Mage's dismay) while at the same time readying his counter-attack in midair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 8 He was also shown landing unharmed and in the correct stance after being struck by Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar, which sent him flying away with great force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 17-18 Enhanced Durability: Hiroshi appears to be considerably durable, being struck by the explosion from Flare Corona's Hair Shower - Firefly Flame in all of its might and suffering little to no damage, continuing to fight afterwards without any visible burnt or injury.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 12-15 Equipment Chain Blade (変形銃槍剣, チェインブレイド, Chein Bureido): Hiroshi's weapon of choice, as evidenced by his Sword Hiroshi epithet, is a sword. His Chain Blade, however, is much more complex than most of the bladed weapons commonly carried around by fighters and Mages alike, possessing several unique traits which allow it to change its form. By moving the lever located on one of its handguard's side, Hiroshi can exploit one of such traits, this being to reveal a long extension culminating in a secondary, pointed blade; a mechanical trick that allows him to wield his weapon as both a sword and some sort of polearm. The generated extension can be bent to some degree even as it is being activated,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 9 and the activation itself is fast enough to take opponents by surprise, and the sheer force the extending blade exerts is amazing, being enough to completely obliterate large physical objects past its reach, and thus making it a fearsome piercing tool. Another, even more peculiar use of the Chain Blade is the one which allows the Sylph Labyrinth member to wield it as a gun, which can fire dangerous barrages of bullets, granting its owner yet another ranged weapon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 10 When not in use, Hiroshi carries the sword around on his back, its hilt protruding from behind his right shoulder, attached to the belt which diagonally crosses his chestFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 10 via an appropriate, concave metal support.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 16 Liquefied Moon Drip: An extremely powerful dispelling Magic harnessing the power of the Moon, Moon Drip was turned into a liquid through unknown means and stored away in a flask.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 15 According to Hiroshi, he and his fellow Treasure Hunters had to work hard in order to obtain the substance, looking for it all over an island inhabited by demons (a place whose description matches Galuna Island, where Moon Drip was originally employed). The Sylph Labyrinth members were confident the substance, despite being far from abundant, would be able to melt away the ice covering the Eternal Flame; the Fairy Tail Mages, on the other hand, thought the liquefied Moon Drip would be enough to bring the entire Sun Village back to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 15-16 Both groups, however, were proven to be wrong, with the stored amount of magical liquid merely melting a small portion of ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 12-13 Quotes *(To Wendy Marvell) ''"I ain't stopping! Doing what you want... Taking what you want... That's what it means to be a treasure hunter!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 17 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Drake, Hiroshi & Lala References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains